


I Dare You

by Kandikitty13



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Zoe has a dare for the Head Emo. Obviously she has to do it, but what happens when old secrets are reveled? Will Andrea let go and be happy or will the Tribes get in the way?





	1. I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never seen the 2009 St Trinian's so I have no idea how Bianca and Zoe act at all... But hopefully this is still good

The Emos were in a class room they had converted into their den. Every inch of the room was painted black including the windows. The lights had been covered by a red vial making everything have a red tint. The Head Emo was lounging on a couch throwing back whiskey like it was water. The rest of the tribe had chosen to pass the time with one of their favorite games- Truth or dare which usually turned into dare or dare. None of the Emos really liked sharing too many details of their personal lives. Andrea's turn had come around and it was Zoe's turn to as "Truth or dare Andrea?"

Andrea smiled taking a huge gulp of whiskey "Dare me Zo." Zoe had been waiting for her turn to ask Andrea. 

She was looking for pay back after what Andrea had done to her. "I dare you to steal Taylor's hoop earrings." 

Andrea almost dropped her bottle. "You want me to what? Taylor is always wearing those earrings! That's impossible." Andrea clenched her teeth why did Zoe want Taylor's earrings? 

"I thought you were fearless?" 

Andrea growled "I am. How long do I have to get them?" She hopped it was awhile, snagging those earring would be more impossible than The Heist.

"You have until Friday before the bonfire." 

That was in three days not nearly enough time to get Taylor's earrings but Andrea never backed down from a dare "When I get her earrings I get to raid your stash for whatever I want." 

Zoe wasn't worried about Andrea actually getting them "Sure." 

Andrea leaned back and thought of a way she could get her hands on those earrings. The Emos made their way back to the dorm shortly after. Andrea was hoping she might get lucky, that Taylor just left the earrings off. However when they entered the room Taylor was nowhere to be seen and neither were the earrings.

Bianca was talking to another Chav "Oi! You seen Taylor 'round?" 

"Na I 'aven't, not since dinner." Shit Andrea thought where is she? If Andrea doesn't do the dare than the consequence will be the same just like with the other Emos. That is a risk she doesn't want to take.


	2. Memories Forgotten

Unknown to either tribe, Zoe was the cause of the head Chav's disappearance. Zoe had caught her right after dinner, letting her in on a little secret. The Emo had taken her phone and hid it on the roof. She could tell Taylor wanted to kill her right then and there but as if on cue thunder struck. Taylor muttered many death threats as she stalked off to the roof, her phones safety more important than strangling the younger girl. Zoe was pretty pleased with herself. She'd been scheming for weeks on how to get the best revenge on her Leader. She had hidden Taylor's phone in a place she was too stupid to look, but not only that she hid it where Andrea always went. This gave Andrea the chance to get them from Taylor or get the shit beat out of her. The latter was Zoe's hope. Don't get her wrong, she respected the head Emo but she needed a good ass kicking after her dare had gotten Zoe entangled with the first years leaving her with memories she desperately wanted to forget. 

The Chav's, with no second thought, turned on the Emo's. "For the last time you trash whore, we don't know where your precious leader is! Why would we dirty our hands with such filth!?" Zoe yelled at Bianca, who was taking strides forward. A full on tribe war was about to happen, the first years were ready to take action by fetching the head girl, but before anything major happened Andrea backed out of the room and down the hall. Swaying a bit from emptying two newly opened whiskey bottles in the den, she made her way to the roof. On the outside the Emo kept her cool facade, but on the inside she was in an uproar. Every second the Chav was gone was a second Andrea could have been spending getting her hands on those damned earrings. The roof was a place she could clear her head and think of a plan while also sobering up enough to deal with whatever the backlash would be with the fight brewing in the dorm. 

She opened the door to the sound of Taylor throwing threats about in the cool night air. "Where the 'ell is it!? The lil' morticia is gonna pay for 'idding it!"

Andrea stepped on to the roof landing shutting the door silently behind her and leaning against it to watch the Chav frantically tear apart the sitting area. Unfortunately for the pale girl the golden heart earrings were a part of the other girl's ensemble. Turning her dark eyes to the sky like it held some answer to her predicament, she caught sight of a pink cell phone strategically placed above the door frame. A wide smirk danced its away across her black lips as she retrieved it. Taking quiet steps forward her voice rang out in a smooth manner "Lose something Rude Girl?" 

Out of pure instinct Taylor turned on her heels ready for a fight while growling out "I ain't no rude girl!" her eyes caught the mischievous black one staring back at her then dropped to the pink phone dangling between pale finger tips. "Oi! 'and it ova!" she tried to snatch her property from the clutches of the Emo but to no avail. 

"Not so fast Chav. Nothing is free here. I'll give you your ever so precious cellphone but I want something in return." 

Growing weary of what she may ask Taylor crossed her arms "What I got that your tribe ain't?" 

Her smirk grew bigger as Andrea looked at the golden earrings "Your earrings, I want them." 

"No way in 'ell are your paws gettin' on these!" the head Chav shouted placing a hand on one of them. What in the hell could death itself want with her earrings?

Rolling her eyes Andrea turned her attention to the long forgotten phone in her hand "Shall we see what you are keeping in your prized phone?" going to pictures she started walking back to the exit of the roof.

Taking long strides to catch the Emo, Taylor placed her hand on the shorter girls stomach softly pushing her into the door. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Andrea, she was pressed between the only exit and Taylor. The latter's pink lips pressed to her ear, the Chav dropped her grammarless leader voice for one Andrea had almost forgotten existed. In a more than seductive tone whispered "Or we can trade how we use to, back when…" the sentence was left unfinished as soft lips made their way along the dominate jawline of a shocked Andrea. By the time their lips met the shock had faded from the Emo and her hands had started to wonder on the tone body in front of her. Their lips danced together sending waves of want through both girls. The kiss ended too soon for Andrea's liking, opening her eyes to see playful ones looking back at her. Restoring her Chav grammar Taylor spoke in a soft tone "Tell lil' morticia she betta watch 'er back." She picked her phone up from where it had fell and left the Emo with memories of times long neglected.

As if a god was messing with her, rain began to pour down on then. Absent mindedly she fiddled with a folded picture she kept in her blazer pocket. Not bothering to look at it, knowing every inch by heart. On the back top left corner written in bold black ink read 'A- For Always' in an eloquent font while the lower left corner held flowing purple letters reading 'T-For Together'. The center was taken up by a black and purple heart each side obviously drawn by two different hands, the initials 'T+A' scrawled inside of it. The picture itself was of two girls- one pale and rather small riding on the back of a taller dark skinned girl. Both smiling in the summer sun. Andrea gripped her wrist instead trying to steady her breath and stop the flood gates of her memory. She was now grateful for the down pour as tears began to fall.


	3. Once Upon Again

Andrea had been on the roof for ages. The tribe was getting a bit worried but tried not to show it, no Emo willingly gave proof of their feelings. Especially not in front of the other tribes that had all made their way back to the dorm. Zoe had noticed the smug grin on Taylor's face when she returned, giving some half ass excuse as to why she disappeared for so long. Maybe Zoe's hope had come true, maybe the Chav had beaten Andrea to death and she was lying in the down pour like a true gothic tragedy. Her concern grew as images of her tougher than steel leader bleeding out flashed in her head. Zoe looked to the others nodding with an unspoken agreement -she was going to look for the head Emo. It seemed they guessed the Chav's had done something to Andrea as well. With Emo stealth on her side Zoe managed to sneak out without gaining anyone's attention.

Going with her gut feeling she made a bee line for the Emo den, thinking that if Andrea was off the roof she would head there no matter how beaten she was. A creature of habit had the Emo drinking herself into a coma after almost every interaction with Taylor. However Zoe's instinct was mistaken. Andrea didn't want to forget what had happened this time. She wanted to savor the feeling Taylor gave her, she wanted to make it last while she could because deep down she knew it was a onetime thing. There was no going back to their once happy lives. Taylor was a Chav and Andrea was an Emo, the tribes hated each other and that is the way it will always be. Had to be.

Andrea's head was telling her to turn back, to go up to the dorm like nothing had happened but her legs disagreed. Pulling her down hall after hall with no fight left in her. She was more than a bit surprised to see where her body had led her. An abandoned part of the school that the Flammables had torched, on accident, while trying to scare the Eco's into surrendering during their last tribe war. Letting her pale fingers run across the dirt encrusted wall, she walked without purpose through the burnt hall. Her mind opened a door she thought was sealed shut for good- memories of every kiss they had shared flashed through her eyes coupled with a beautiful laugh pounding against her head. Every memory that she hid away was coming back.

Taylor's eyes, her smile, her touch. Everything that made the Chav up flooded Andrea causing an over load in her body. She slumped to the floor her hands were in fists trying to keep back the tears since the memories refused to obey her. This time they were the ones after Taylor had been sent away, after they lost touch. Andrea could feel her noise burn as white powder filled her senses. These were the darkest memories trapped away. Her wrist ached with the familiar twinge of metal slipping through it. Andrea's Taylor flashed in her head telling her to breathe and everything would be fine just like always. That image quickly faded as new ones appeared. The hospital. That awful place. The place where she lost all feeling, where she lost use of her left hand for the longest time and where she let herself and Taylor go.

Without Taylor her life turned bleak. No color dared to make its way into her new world. Without that free soul, or those strong arms to carry her Andrea, let herself fade into the pits of her mind not wanting anyone to cross her line again. The truth was no one could cross it. That line was built to be cross by one grammarless, beautiful girl who had the power to break her down or build her up in only a few words. That line was no longer crossed. The only one who held that power was lost in a different world. A world without the black loving Emo. Andrea knew, deep down, that Taylor still held feelings for her. That the pain Andrea felt was also felt by her once lover. Neither had the wisdom to divulge this information to each other. Nor the courage. 

To keep that pain away, to keep it from bubbling to the surface, the girls fought. They punched screamed and stabbed each other. Keeping the once strong love far from the surface. They fought for whatever reason they could muster up. However while Andrea sat there with her back against chard walls, she didn't have to drive to fight anymore. She had lost all will to even try and hate the Chav. The rooftop escapade once again ripped her from the world but this time gave her a glimpse of what could have been, a colorful world with a colorful lover. A thought that sent her into hysterics. 

Zoe had become frantic in searching for her leader and best friend. She had checked the den, the roof, the dorm, the bathrooms, the hockey pitch but was still empty handed. With no hope insight the Emo gave up. As she made her way to the stairs a lighter clicked to life, lighting a hand rolled cigarette. "If ya lookin' for Corpse bride try da empty hall da flammables burnt down." The holder of the voice was none other than Taylor. Zoe was shocked to see her let alone get useful information from her. "I ain't playin games lil' morticia, ya betta hurry too, seems real upset that one." She was obviously talking about Andrea. "If ya don' hurry she may die from memory ova load." 

The Emo had no idea what Taylor was talking about but if Andrea was in trouble that's all Zoe cared about. She sprinted to the fire scorched hall way. Only stopping when she reached the curled up ball of black known as her best friend. Tears scarred her face, something bad had happened. Zoe didn't know what but she had a hunch Taylor knew what it was or was the cause of it. Zoe held Andrea close to her hoping it would still the silent but violent waves of pain and sorrow convulsing through the small body in front of her. Eyes going dark, she thought of all the ways to get back at the low life Chav for causing Andrea so much hurt.


	4. For Your Information

It took Zoe hours to calm Andrea down enough for her to be able to walk. By this time it was early morning and both girls were running on fumes. With most of the head Emo's weight being supported by her best friend, Andrea made it to the den. Zoe didn't budge as Andrea pushed off of her and on to her couch. "Andrea what happened..?" Zoe had never seen the head Emo look so small. She always had a very threatening presence about her but now she looked…weak. There wasn't a stitch of intimidation anywhere to be found. With no sign that her question would be answered, Zoe sat with her back against the couch "I will find out Rea. And when I do Tay-" she was cut off by Andrea 

"Zo shut it. It's over." She stood up to grab a bottle of whiskey, "Go take care of the tribe. I'll…be here." She swirled the bottle plopping back down. Zoe had a defeated look as she nodded leaving the Emo to drink herself into an unconscious state of being.

Zoe shut the door behind her silently making her way up the stairs to the dorm. She was shaking with rage, Taylor and the other Chav's were going to pay for whatever they did to Andrea. Zoe walked over to her selected tribe. "Hockey pitch, tonight. The sluts are going to pay." She whispered to one of the younger girls and told her to pass it around. The day went about with no confrontations with any tribes, the vibe around the school was harsh. It was clear something was going on but none of them knew how bad it was going to be. As the sun fell with no sign of Andrea anywhere, the Emo's met without their beloved leader.

The girls all sat on the bleachers while Zoe was pacing on the grass, as everyone started to settle in she stood in front of them. "Andrea has been harmed by the Chav's! I don't know what happened but she and Taylor got into it-" her sentence was lost in the crowd of Emo's raging and throwing threats at the window of the dorm. "Shut it! You want them to hear!?" the crowed calmed down to a murmur. "Now what the hell are we gonna get back at the Chav's?" 

From the back one girl yelled "Torch their snap backs!" 

Another yelled "Hack their phones!" 

The ideas kept coming "Tie them up and cut them!" 

"Shred their magazines!" 

Zoe had the girls vote on their favorite plan, deciding it was wiser than choosing one herself like she was head Emo.

She sent the girls back to the dorm, the plan would go into effect that weekend when the Chav's and Rude girls all meet in the courtyard for their own tribe meeting. Zoe, though sleep deprived as she was, chose to walk the grounds. Smoking under the stars always help calm her. She would go check on Andrea for the umpteenth time before heading off herself. Whatever Taylor had done to Andrea had fucked her up more than Zoe thought was possible. She took in the last of her smoke "Well Rea, whatever she did I'll get her back for it…" Turning her eyes to the clear sky she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, she carefully pulled a switch blade out of her pocket and in one motion turned around holding the blade to the dark skinned girls throat.

"Oi, watch where ya pointin' that lil' morticia!" Taylor took a step back crossing her arms. 

Zoe gripped the blade tighter "What the hell do you want Chav!" 

Taylor rolled her eyes dropping her Chav slang once more "Look Zoe, you don't know the full story behind Andrea and I." 

Zoe nearly dropped her blade, she had no idea the Chav had real grammar. "What are you talking about?" 

Taylor took the chance to grab the blade folding it back in and handing it back to her "Andrea and I have known each other since primary school. I didn't hurt her on the roof, I did the opposite actually. Yet it is not my place to tell that story. So if you must know ask your dear leader." With those words she turned on her heals looking over her shoulder she said "An don't tell the girls bout my gramma! Or ya will face 'ell!" The Chav leader walked into school building leaving the Emo even more confused than she already was.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Zoe was frozen for a moment her thoughts racing. Slipping the knife into her pocket she walked up to the den but hesitated at the door. What was the opposite of hurting Andrea? Loving her? What did she do to 'Love' her? From behind the thresh hold that separated Zoe from her best friend she could hear a muffled voice talking in a soothing manner. Pressing her ear against the door she listen to the voices that seemed to be in a one sided conversation. 

"-she might come to visit you again and ask you about us, I hope you don't get upset with me my Dear. I can't help myself I just miss you so much. I still think about us together back than. I wonder if you think about it?" In the den Taylor was covering a passed out Andrea with her favorite skull blanket. Taylor moved a couple stray strands of black hair out of the unconscious girls face so she could kiss her forehead. "I wish you the sweetest of dreams, my Princess of the night." Zoe leaded her head against the door, Taylor's voice was so sincere and full of love, it was probably the most terrifying thing Zoe had ever experienced.

"You'll tell me when you're ready Rea, I know you will." pushing off the door Zoe let Taylor have this sweet moment with 'Her' corpse bride.


	5. Today You Are Mine

(POV Taylor)

I was sitting on the table across from Andrea's unconscious body thinking about what to do. With Zoe in charge of the Emo's no doubt Bianca is taking over the Chav's, but that war wasn't my concern not with Andrea drinking herself half to death all day. I held her hand stroking her knuckles with my thumb. "I would have thought Zoe would be kicking down the door by now. I guess even she has the respect to leave this one between us." I looked to the painted windows remembering the first day Andrea was here.

I was hang out with the then Chav leader on the roof when a taxi, half covered in paint balls, screeched to a stop. A pale girl with long black hair grabbed her two bags and slammed the car door before turning to the doors to be greeted by the Emos. "Oi looks like Emos claimed da new gurl!" I said throwing my head back so the head Chav, who had be making a deal with the head geek, could hear.

"Damn, here I thought we had a chance to get to her first!" The geek said packing up the contract. 

"Yeah, me too." Scarlet, head chav, said walking over to the edge to see what was happening "Defiantly goth. Oi Tayla ain't dat yer gurl from back home?" 

I looked closer. Sure enough it was Andrea, her signature A drawn on her face. "Was once mah gurl. We ain't nothin now." I kept staring at her.

Scarlet slapped my shoulder "Good don't want any trouble when we ambush 'em tonight, yeah?" She left me there as I watched Andrea enter my school in this worst possible tribe she could have picked.

"I wonder if you knew I was watching you? Some people say when you love someone enough you can always feel there presence ." I kept looking at the window. "I bet you did because from that moment on we did our best to kill each other. Everyone just thought we were trying to prove who was better, but the only one who knew the truth was our leaders and the head girl. Scarlet pulled me aside more than once saying we were going to start a full on tribe war." I laughed a bit "We almost did too, Jamie saved us both that day..." I looked down at her hand. The day before Scarlet and Jamie graduated Andrea and I ended up in the biggest fight we ever had. We have matching scars on our stomachs from the blades we used. "I couldn't believe you kept it, the twin blade to mine, we bought those on our last anniversary..." Tears were threatening to leave my eyes, I fought them for a little bit but ended up giving in. "Jamie pushed us away before there was anymore harm but we were both bleeding badly. I woke up in the infirmary with Scarlet sitting next to me...The first thing I asked was if you were okay." A small smile spread across my lips.

Scarlet's laughter erupted into the silent room "Yeah Tay she is alright. Jamie said you two will have matching scars." She was the one who taught me how to be 'Chav', how to hide my grammar and feelings. 

All I could do was smile, "Oi, ya eva gonna tell Jamie?" I asked trying to read her emotions. 

A sad smile formed on her ruby lips "Nah mate, she needs betta than a Chav, yeah?" I gave a small smile rolling my eyes. The party that followed was celebrating everyone who was leaving that year and the fact that no one died either.

I slid down Andrea's wrist band looking at her scars. There were a few that seemed to be done over and over again, well lifted above the skin. "I'm so sorry baby girl..." I closed my eyes I didn't want to cry anymore but it was inevitable.

(POV Andrea)

I had been awake for awhile but playing dead seemed to be the better options. I didn't know how to respond to Taylor, I knew which memories she was thinking of I remember feeling her staring at me. I remember all of it. It wasn't until she finished that I had the courage to move, not even she could get away with calling me baby girl. I raised the hand she wasn't holding and flicked her on the forehead. She flinched back with wide eyes "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that?" There were tears in her eyes but they lit up quickly as she smiled and started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't mean to wake you." 

I rolled my eyes again "What's with all the mushy stuff today, cupcake?" 

Taylor looked over to the window "Well after today I just thought...You called me cupcake." She looked back at me as I sat up 

"I did." I stretched out my arms, laying like that for so long really did hurt.

"But we...you...after the fight and...I just.." 

I placed my figure over her lips to silence the rambling. "Look cupcake let's just pick up were we left off back home." She screwed up her face in this confused look trying to figure out what I meant. "It's not rocket science Taylor. I'm saying we are leaving here soon so why not continue were we left off?" I stood up to prepare some tea, my head was throbbing and I really needed to relax. 

"Were we left off? Like before I left?" 

I nodded getting a cup as the water was boiling. "Yes honey. Back before we came here, before we almost killed each other, before any of this. I don't want to forget it, of coarse but I want you back. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win you-" I was cut off by her lifting me off my feet and kissing me all over my face and neck before setting me on the counter.

"A million times yes, Stud Muffin." Was all she said before she attacked my face again. 

'She really hasn't changed, she just hid who she was underneath the Chav title.' I thought as I kissed her back. We spent all night in the den no one came in and no one left. We just talked for hours and cuddled on my couch. We looked at all the physical harm we had caused each other over these past few years, matching ones, ones in the shape of her nails or my teeth. We were brutal. We reminisced, laughed, kissed and finally just before we fell asleep we intertwined our fingers and said "I love you" for the first time in ages. Before I drifted off I knew all I had to do was ask for her earrings and my dare would be complete. I also knew in a few months we'd be out of here and things would get better. Any worries I had left were drown out by my girls heart beat.


End file.
